


Corn mazes and Candy apples.

by dorkygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween AU, M/M, ah well, based off a prompt, it was too cute not to write, someones probably already done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reluctantly joins his brothers and sister at a Halloween maze, and finds out that getting scared can be the best thing to happen to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn mazes and Candy apples.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this tumblr post http://spooky-willgraham.tumblr.com/post/131437160543/chubdean-au-where-dean-works-at-a-haunted-corn and couldn't resist writing it. It was written all in one go so there may be mistakes, feel free to point them out!!   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Gabriel glanced over at his brother Castiel, sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with the edge of his t-shirt.

 

"C'mon, Cassie, it wont be _that_ scary." Gabriel said, looking back at the road.

 

Castiel glanced back, at his younger brother Samandriel and his sister Anna. "I'm only here because mom said we had to take them, Gabriel. I'm not scared of some rednecks in masks."

 

Gabriel laughed a little, "Whatever you say, Casanova."

 

"But, I don't see why they won't just trick or treat like everyone else." Castiel mumbled, looking out of his window to see a range of costumed children wandering the streets and knocking onto stranger's doors.

 

"When have you ever known anyone in this family to be 'like everyone else'" Gabriel stated. Truthfully, Castiel decided.  

 

\----------

 

Gabriel pulled up near the sign that read "HAUNTED CORN MAZE, HALLOWEEN SPECIAL."

 

Samandriel and Anna were quick to get out, practically bouncing with excitement as they placed small bets on who would be the most scared. Samandriel was quick to place his on Castiel, leaving Anna reluctantly placing hers on Gabriel. They all walked over to the small cashier's desk, reading the cashier's name tag.

 

"Hello, Ellen. Could we get 4 tickets for the maze, please?" Castiel asked politely, placing down the accurate amount of money.

 

"Sure thing," Ellen passed over 4 wristbands, "Enjoy it." She gave a smile she probably perfected for customers as they walked away.

 

"It's probably best if we all-" Castiel started as they walked into the maze.

 

Samandriel and Anna ran off into the maze, laughing to themselves.

 

"Stay close." Castiel finished with a sigh.

 

"They'll be fine-e, Cas, lighten up." Gabriel smirked a little at his brothers obvious discomfort.

 

"I'm sure they will." Castiel mumbled slightly, wrapping his arms around his torso.

 

 

\----------

 

Castiel and Gabriel made it halfway through the maze with minimal scares, and Gabriel acting tough and sarcastic towards the actors. Anytime he would get approached, he'd make a comment such as 'What are you gonna do, _kill me?'_ Castiel was sure that would be the death of him one day. He could see the headlines now, 'Man's sarcasm gets him killed'.

 

Deep in thought about Gabriel dying - _not_ that Castiel was planning to kill him-, Castiel didn't realise he was now walking around the maze on his own. His heartbeat sped up and his breaths became shallow and short. As someone jumped out at him from the side he physically jumped, closing his eyes and muttering a mantra to calm himself down. He never thought he'd say this, but he missed Gabriel's sarcasm. Once he opened his eyes, he found himself trapped in a corner.

 

********

 

Dean was daydreaming when the sound of footsteps shocked him back to reality. Finally, this was the first person to make it to his part of the maze today. He grinned a little, pulling his mask down onto his face. He got up into a crouch, wiping some fresher fake blood down his ripped t-shirt and jeans, before standing fully. He started up the chainsaw, taking slow steps forewords, unable to see his next victim at the moment.

 

********

 

Castiel rubbed his hands up his arms, about to walk back out to the main part of the maze when he heard a chainsaw start up. Wait- Gabriel told him they could only use fake weapons. This one sounded real. Castiel wouldn't admit it to any of his siblings but he felt tears well up in his eyes, stumbling back into the wall behind him as he braced himself for what was to come.

 

********

 

Dean is usually ready to jump out at people as they're walking back into the maze. He waited for a few more seconds, and walked out from his hiding place. He lifted up his chainsaw, but paused when he saw the ~~beautiful~~ man huddled in the corner. Dean swore he just saw a tear fall down his cheek. He realised he'd been stood still for a few minutes, quickly turning off the chainsaw, lowering it as he pulled up his mask.

 

"Dude, I'm so sorry if I scared you. You alright?" Dean asked cautiously, putting down the chainsaw on the floor. He held out his hand to show he meant no harm, stepping closer to the man.

 

"I'm, uh, I'm fine, thank you." Castiel answered. feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

He stared at the stunning green eyes the stranger had, enchanted.

 

Dean gave a gentle smile. "This place give you the heebie jeebies, huh? I don't blame 'ya, I'd be scared to walk through this place alone."

 

"Thank you for the comforting words, but I doubt that's true. I'm just easily scared."

 

Dean shook his head with a little laugh. "Trust me, I sit here a good hour before we open, because if I walked to my station after the rest of 'em were in, they'd think I was a customer and scare me. Once, I punched a guy... Let's just say, we don't speak anymore."

 

Castiel allowed himself to laugh a little. "So why do you even work here?"

 

"Good pay, I know the owner. I'm Dean, by the way." Castiel nodded. 

 

"Castiel."

 

Dean pulled down his mask, holding out his hand. "So, Cas, how bout I walk you to the end. They won't jump out when they see me." Dean smiled under the mask at how easily the nickname rolled off of his tongue.

 

Castiel reluctantly, yet easily, put his hand atop Dean's, and stepped forewords.

 

"So, how come you came here alone if you get scared?"

 

"I didn't." Cas huffed. "My mom made me bring my brothers and sister, but I have no clue where they are right now."

 

Dean nodded as he led Cas back through the maze. "Sounds like my lil bro, Sammy."

 

The two continued conversation easily, never feeling a need for small talk or awkward silences. In what seemed like only a minute, they were back at the entrance. They continued walking through the car park, forgetting that their fingers were intertwined until they heard Gabriel whistle at them. Cas felt his face heat up. Dean's did too, but he had his mask to hid it. Until Anna ran over to pull it off. Upon seeing who Castiel was holding hands with, Gabriel whistled louder and longer, while Samandriel yelled "Called it!" over to Anna.

 

The two looked at each other, shuffling their feet a little.

 

"Wanna go get a candy apple?" Dean offered, breaking the silence.

 

"That sounds nice." Castiel said, but paused as they began to walk forewords. "Don't you want to change?" He looked up and down Dean's ripped and bloody outfit.

 

Dean looked down himself, before smirking a little. "Nah."  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! I haven't written destiel in a while, so apologies if it isn't too good. As usual, comments and kudos' are always appreciated!


End file.
